busorenkinfandomcom-20200213-history
Hanabusa
Hanabusa (花房, Hanabusa) was the first Homunculus created by Koushaku Chouno. Appearance As a human Hanabusa has green eyes and long straight black hair. She wears a short sleeve oriental-style shirt with a blue rose that shows her naval along with pink trousers that have a yellow rose on the belt. Her Homunculus form is that of a giant semi-mechanical rose surrounded by giant vines and leaves. The top portion of Hanabusa's body is wrapped in vines in the middle of the structure underneath the giant rose. Personality Like most Homunculi Hanabusa is extremely arrogant of her abilities. She is extremely loyal to Chouno and views anybody who is against her master as ugly. She will go as far as to kill those who disobey his orders, even her ally Kawazui. History Hanabusa was once a tutor that Chouno's father hired for him. She tried seducing Chouno for his family fortune. However, he saw through her and turned her into a homunculus. She was the first Homunculus created by Chouno., who used her vines to collect samples from the zoo for his later Homunculus creations. Plot A New Life Arc Hanabusa is first seen in Chouno's room glaring at Kawazui while he is talking to Chouno about his progress. She later appears just after Kazuki collapses after he defeated Kawazui. She calls the now miniature Kawazui pathetic. When he asks for her help, she skewers his head with her vines showing her disgust for his deceitful ways and kills him. She then transforms into her Homunculus form ready to finish Kazuki off. However Tokiko jumps in, having already searched all of the Homunculus feeding grounds. She taunts Tokiko about the Homunculus lodged inside her, which prompts Tokiko to activate her Valkyrie Skirt. Hanabusa's vines wrap around Tokiko's Buso Renkin, stopping her attack. She then arrogantly boasts about her power until Tokiko detaches the Valkyrie Skirt from her legs, allowing her to leap forward and gauge her eyes out with her fingers. Tokiko then takes one of the blades and slashes her head, finishing her off. L.X.E. Arc When Dr. Butterfly uses his Buso Renkin, Alice in Wonderland on Papillon, he hallucinates and sees Hanabusa's human incarnation with the body of a rose smoking a cigarette who tells him that he is no good to her because of his fatal disease. Powers & Abilities Transformation: Hanabusa can transform back and forth between her true Homunculus form and the form of her human host as a means of disguise. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Hanabusa has been shown to be able to attack quickly and precisely with her thorns. Enhanced Durability: Like all Homunculi, Hanabusa can withstand conventional weapons and attacks. However, she is vulnerable to an attack from a Buso Renkin or other Homunculi. Regeneration: Also like all Homunculi, Hanabusa will regenerate quickly from any non-alchemic attack. However, her regeneration is slow when she is attacked by a Buso Renkin or other Homunculi. Rose Thorns: In human form, Hanabusa can change her fingers into vines which are capable of even stabbing through other Homunculi. In her Homunculus form, she could use a hundred of these vines which she claimed wouldn't even let a bug through in order to ensnare the enemy and their weapons, stopping their attacks. Trivia *Nobuhiro Watsuki originally planned to have Hanabusa cover the dorm with vines, but this was cut due to the story line. *She is the only plant-type Homunculus seen in the series. Quotes *''"All things opposing my master are ugly."'' *(To Tokiko Tsumura) "That language! That attitude! That expression! I won't allow anyone to stand in Master's way!" *(To Papillon)"I hear you've got a fatal disease. If that's true, what good are you to me?" Gallery hana.jpg|Hanabusa lineart hana2.jpg|Head lineart ca:Hanabusa Category:Characters Category:Homunculi Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased